This invention relates to a liquid level detection apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid level detection apparatus capable of detecting a liquid level within a fuel tank of an automobile using as fuel an electrolyte (alcohol) (such as ethanol, methanol, etc.) itself or gasoline containing such electrolyte.
There are known related liquid level sensors as a liquid level detection apparatus for detecting a liquid level of a fuel tank of an automobile, in which a sliding arm is slid over a resistance plate by a float moving upward and downward in accordance with a change in the liquid level, and the liquid level is converted into a potential difference, thereby detecting the liquid level (see, for example, Patent Literature and Patent Literature 2). As shown in FIG. 8, the liquid level sensor 1 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 comprises a frame 2, a float arm 3, an arm holder 4, a contact piece 5, a float 6, a resistance plate 7, and output terminals 8A and 8B.
The float 6 is mounted at one end of the float arm 3, and the other end portion of the float arm 3 is pivotally supported by a bearing portion formed integrally with the frame 2. The contact piece 5 is fixed to the arm holder 4 held on the float arm 3, and in accordance with a pivotal movement of the float arm 3, a contact provided at a distal end of the contact piece 5 is angularly moved in contacted relation to the resistance plate 7. Therefore, the liquid level is converted into a potential difference between the output terminals 8A and 8B, and is outputted. In Patent Literature 1, details of a material, etc., of the output terminals 8A and 8B, as well as an output harness connecting the output terminals 8A and 8B to an external circuit or the like, are not particularly described.
The liquid level detection apparatus disclosed in Patent literature 2 has a detection mechanism similar to that of the liquid level sensor 1 of Patent Literature 1, and includes a terminal and a connector terminal plate for connecting one end of a resistor to an external circuit. The terminal is made of phosphor bronze or beryllium copper, and one end of the terminal is contacted with the one end of the resistor by a resilient (spring) force, and the other end thereof is press-clamped to the connector terminal plate to be electrically connected thereto.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent No. 3,898,913    [Patent Literature 2] JP-A-9-5145